There is a tendency during electrodic action for a film to build up along the outer surface of at least one of the electrodes of an electric treater, such film inhibiting the electrodic action. Moreover, dipole water molecules, in the case of a liquid containing water, have a tendency to form a layer around the positively charged electrode during treatment, such layer also inhibiting proper electrodic action because it obstructs free access of impurity particles in the liquid to the electrode.
Spinning or rotating the electrode is helpful in minimizing the film and in keeping the dipole water molecule layer from stabilizing and building up excessively, but such rotation in and of itself may not always be sufficient to achieve the desired results.